Alas oscuras
by Sora-chan90
Summary: Castiel Arkadievich, es un joven de quince años despreocupado que ha heredado el carácter de su padre. Es un desastre y a simple vista no se tomo nada en serio, como si nada le importase...hasta que se empieza a enamorar de la hija pequeña de Sirius Black: Danae Black. Pronto Castiel descubrirá pronto el gran secreto que envuelve a Danae Black y a la familia Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autroa:**

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter que escribo así que espero que no seáis malos y no me peguéis mucho si no os gusta. Es una idea original y un poco rara la verdad así que espero que os acabe gustando. La idea de este fic ha nacido de un rol que empecé con mi mejor amiga, Eliah Nyx así que le tengo mucho que agradecer. Sin ella esta historia nunca hubiese sido posible. Así que le dedico este primer capitulo:)**

**Os voy a explicar un poco el funcionamiento de este fanfic porque he cambiado algunas cosas: La historia empieza en una fiesta de fin de curso, que leyendo los libros sería mas o menos en el tercer año, y después pasaríamos al cuarto año (que es todo el rollo ese del torneo de los tres magos y todo eso) hay algunas cosas que he modificado. James y Lily Potter no han muerto y Sirius Black esta casado (si, casado como oís xD) e incluso tiene hijos...**

**Lo se, sé que es un poco raro pero en serio es que merece la pena leerlo. Espero de verdad que os guste ^^**

**Y bueno antes de empezar solo hacer un recordatorio. Los personajes originales de la saga y los mundos no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K. Rowling, sin ella esto no hubiese sido esto posible.**

**Y sin mas dilación os dejo con el la introducción, espero que os guste :)**

**Preludio**

Los esfuerzos de todo un año para poder sacar buenas notas al fin se habían visto recompensados.

Aquel era el último día antes de que les diesen las vacaciones y todos los alumnos lo iban a celebrar por todo lo alto.

Los alumnos de sexto, quinto y cuarto curso de Hogwarts se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una pequeña fiesta en el bosque, sin internarse dentro de él. Algunos de los prefectos estaban en contra de esa fiesta, sobretodo Hermione Granger y Alec Arkadievich,...pero sus quejas no les sirvieron de mucho y al final tuvieron que ceder a regañadientes ante la dichosa fiesta.

Aunque impusieron dos condiciones: La primera era que nadie se iba a adentrar en los lindes del bosque prohibido...y la segunda que nada de alcohol.

Ya claro, nada de alcohol. La idea era buena, pero era una lástima que Castiel Arkadievich no siguiese las normas de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano mayor.

Castiel era el hijo menor de la familia Arkadievich. Y al contrario que sus dos hermanos mayores él era un completo desastre.

Alexander, o mas bien Alec, era su hermano mayor. Sus dos hermanos mayores habían resultado ser mellizos. Alec era el mayor solo por dos minutos y físicamente, por evidentes motivos, eran iguales.

Los dos rubios, de piel pálida y ojos azules zafiro...como su padre. Pero ahí acababan las semejanzas entre los dos mellizos.

Alec era el mayor y por tanto era el que mas responsabilidad llevaba sobre sus hombros. Muy noble e inteligente, inevitablemente acabó en Ravenclaw. A los trece años fue el buscador del equipo, y a los quince se estrenó como capitán y prefecto de Ravenclaw . Era sin lugar dudas el que mejores notas sacaba de los tres hermanos. Su ingenio e inteligencia rivalizaba con la de la propia Hermione Granger. Alec es demasiado paciente...y demasiado bueno, y puede que por eso muchas veces esa bondad le ocasionaba mas de un problema (sobretodo cuando tenía que sacar a Nayara y Castiel, sus dos hermanos, de los líos en los que se metían). Pero si de algo se caracterizaba Alec es por se un joven muy comprensivo y muy empático.

Nayara Arkadievna era la melliza de Alec, la hija mediana de los Arkadievich y la única hija de Alexey y Kayla. Ese hecho hacía que de alguna manera siempre ha estado mas sobreprotegida de lo normal, sobretodo por parte de su padre y de su hermano Castiel. Nayara es una joven cabezota y muy orgullosa, cosa que eran los tres hermanos por igual, y con un carácter muy fuerte. Se pica en seguida, es rencorosa y a veces es un poco irritable. Pero cuando se la conoce uno se da cuenta del buen corazón que tiene en el pecho. Es prefecta de Slytherin al igual que su hermano mellizo y juega también en el equipo como golpeadora. Nayara esta muy unida a su tía Natasha, de ella ha heredado su gran habilidad con las pociones.

Y luego estaba el benjamín de la familia: Castiel Arkadievich. El mas diferente de sus hermanos.

Moreno, de pelo azabache y unos ojos azules celestes heredados de su madre, sin lugar a dudas Castiel era el vivo retrato de Kayla y era el mas mimado por Alexey, aunque su padre nunca lo admitiría.

Castiel era el que mas se parecía psiclogícamente a su padre. Y precisamente por esa personalidad es por lo que en mas problemas se metía siempre. Es despreocupado, se salta casi siempre las normas...y parece que no se toma nunca nada en serio, como si nada le importase realmente. Castiel jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazador.

Pero siempre estaba metido en algún lío...

_Como esa noche. _

-Recuerda porque me has convencido para esto.

Jared Ward, un muchacho de catorce años de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grises azulados, volvió a suspirar mientras caminaba prácticamente arrastrado por Castiel por el pasadizo secreto que conducía directamente a las cocinas del castillo.

Para robar alcohol.

¿Cómo le había convencido su mejor amigo para hacer algo así? A Jared le gustaba beber, al igual que a Castiel, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia saltarse la norma de directa de su prefecto (porque Castiel parecía haberse olvidado que Alec era su prefecto) y mucho menos ir hasta las cocinas a robar alcohol.

Castiel esbozó una medio sonrisa. Su amigo siempre se preocupaba demasiado.

-Relájate, ¿quieres?-Castiel caminaba a pasos seguros por el oscuro pasillo, la única que luz de la que disponían era la que emanaba de la varita de Castiel-. Te recuerdo que todos están disfrutando de la fiesta, no creo que nadie sea tan idiota como para quedarse aquí.

-Granger...

-En el bosque, vigilando de cerca a Fred y George-Castiel sonrió aún á todo controlado, confía en mi.

_Confiar en él_...como si eso fuese a ser tan fácil. Siempre que Castiel le decía que confiase acababan metidos en líos. Apreciaba a Castiel, no por menos él era su mejor amigo, pero Jared tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía un imán para meterse en problemas...y de alguna manera él siempre se veía arrastrado a esos problemas.

Jared solo rezaba porque esa noche tuviesen algo de suerte y ese plan saliese bien.

Si sus padres llegaran a enterarse...simplemente ya podía ir considerándose hombre muerto.

-Castiel, te juro que como mi padre se entere de esto yo mismo me encargaré de darte una buena patada en el culo.

El joven Arkadievich bufo y continuó caminando sin prestar mucha atención a la amenaza de Jared. Todo iba a salir bien, ¿Porque no era capaz de confiar en él y ya esta? Cuando acabaran esa pequeña travesura y llenasen sus mochilas con las botellas de alcohol, Jared estaría el resto de la noche dándole las gracias.

Castiel caminó con pasos seguros, sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir sin necesidad de echar un ojo al _mapa del merodeador_ del que tanto fardaba Harry Potter.

Lo bueno de ser buen amigo de los gemelos Weasley es que ellos mismos te podían indicar cuales eran los pasadizos mas ocultos de Hogwarts...como el que estaban usando ahora mismo Jared y él para ir directamente a las cocinas.

-Ya casi estamos-anunció Castiel.

Jared asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y continuó andando a pasos cautelosos detrás de su amigo. Quizás esta vez si pudiese confiar en él. Prácticamente ya habían llegado y no había ocurrido ningún altercado.

Castiel casi podía oler la confianza que estaba teniendo su mejor amigo en él. Le hubiese gustado soltar su clásico _"te lo dije" _pero no se lo diría hasta que llegaran al bosque y abriesen su primera botella de alcohol.

El pasillo dejó de estar a oscuras solo unos segundos después. Una gran puerta de madera estaba ante sus ojos. Castiel sonrió de medio lado.

_Lo habían conseguido._

-Hombre de poca fe-dijo Castiel haciéndose el ofendido a medida que se acercaba a la dije que confiases en mí, que todo saldría bien...pero claro tú siempre tienes que dudar de mi. Espero una recompensa por esto, Jared.

Y acto seguido Castiel abrió la puerta...y se puso pálido.

Alec estaba de brazos cruzados mirando insquisitavamente a Jared y su hermano pequeño. Solo descruzo los brazos para posar sus dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz en un gesto de exasperación...

-Castiel Darel Arkadievich, ¿me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?

Jared también se puso pálido...no es solo que les hubiesen descubierto, sino que encima había sido su prefecto...y el hermano mayor de Castiel.

Estaban muertos, sencillamente estaban muertos. Conocía su prefecto desde que él entrase en Hogwarts en el primer curso. Jared tenía once años y Alec trece, el hermano de Castiel siempre había sido muy comprensivo con todo el mundo pero no se dejaba mangonear por nadie. Era frío y tenía mano de hierro a la hora de infligir castigos...y tampoco hacía ningún tipo de favor especial a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano pequeño (al cual en mas de una ocasión se había encargado personalmente de castigar).

Cuando el color de piel volvió a tener su color habitual Castiel se enfrentó a la mirada gélida de su hermano. Era lo único, según su punto de vista, tenía algo de similar con su padre.

_Su mirada glacial carente de sentimientos._

-Se suponía que tú tendrías que estar en el bosque con los demás-dijo Castiel algo ofendido porque su hermano hubiese descubierto la traversa.

Jared fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Bastante problemas tenían ya como para que encima el idiota de su amigo sumase mas con su actitud arrogante.

Ese era el problema de Castiel Arkadievich, demasiado orgulloso y demasiado prepotente para admitir que había perdido. Porque si, ambos habían perdido en el momento en que habían entrado y Alec les había pillado in fraganti.

El rostro de Alec seguía siendo impasible, las palabras de su hermano no le habían afectado en absoluto. Tan solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Si, eso es lo que sin duda te he hecho pensar durante todo el día. Si te sirve de algo mi plan inicial ir al bosque-Alec frunció un poco el ceñ esta mañana cuando he bajado a mi mesa a desayunar se ha extendido un rumor un tanto curioso: alguien se iba a encargar de pasar de stranguis alcohol en la fiesta-Alec escurridiñó a su hermano con la mirada-, ¿y sabes que pensé automáticamente?.

-¿Que era un plan ingenioso?-contestó Castiel con una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios.

-No-el gesto de Alec se hizo mas serio, si cabía, é: ya esta mi hermano haciendo de las suyas.

Castiel rodó los ojos. A veces no soportaba a su hermano. Tan solo era dos años mayor que él pero a veces Castiel tenía la sensación de que en realidad Alec tenía muchos años mas. Siempre correcto, cumpliendo las normas, empleándose a fondo en el deporte y en los estudios...¿es que no sabía divertirse? Le quería, pero a veces le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Corta el rollo quieres, hoy no tienes que hacer de perro guardián. Hoy es el ultimo día de clases, todo el mundo esta en la fiesta pero tú tienes que estar aquí-Castiel bufó-.¿es que no sabes divertirte? Como si tú no bebiese con Black.

Jared soltó un gruñido. Estaba a un paso de meterle un calcetín en la boca a Castiel para que se callase. Ahora entendía porque estaba en Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw. La inteligencia estaba claro que no era su punto fuerte. Lanzó una mirada a su amigo que claramente quería decir que se callase de una maldita vez.

-Punto número uno-dijo la cortante voz de ías hacer un esfuerzo por hablarme con un poco menos de altanería. No quisiese recordar delante de tus amigos a que edad dejaste los pañales-Castiel se enrojeció levemente pero no dijo nada al un prefecto y tu hermano mayor así que deberías tenerme respeto. Punto número dos, si bebo pero no tanto como tú y mucho menos dentro del colegio así que no te atrevas a compararme contigo-luego reparó en la presencia de Jared-.¿Y que pasa contigo? Lo que tenías que haber hecho es intentar hacerle ver lo absurdo de ese plan, no alentarle a que se colara en las cocinas.

Jared se mordió la lengua, para aquel entonces ya tenía la cara del mismo color que del estandarte de Gryffindor.

-No se como te dejas mangonear siempre por mi hermano...me hubiese gustado que fueses tan responsable como tu padre lo fue en su momento-Alec soltó un suspiro cansado-.A Darel no le va a gustar saber esto.

-Oh venga, déjale-bufo Castiel sin poder morderse mas tiempo la lengua-. No puedes decíselo a Darel.

-¿Ah no?-Alec arqueó una ceja-.¿y eso porque?

Castiel volvió a abrir la boca para replicar. No tenía ningún miedo a su hermano mayor, también se sentía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Como bien le había dicho a su hermano era el último día de clases. Aunque quisiera, Alec no podría castigarle.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Jaden Black entro.

Jaden era el hijo mayor de Sirius Black y Eliah Nyx. Al igual que su padre era un Gryffindor... era peligrosamente la vida imagen de él. Un muchacho alto con los músculos bien formados pero sin ser exagerados. Su pelo es negro azabache, y tan revuelto como el de Sirius. Sus ojos son iguales que los de su padre de una tonalidad gris que conseguía atraer a muchas chicas.

Jaden también se parecía mucho a Sirius en su carácter. El joven Black también era muy mujeriego y un viva la vida...realmente Jaden y Castiel se parecían mucho en carácter. Quizás por eso en muchas ocasiones Jaden le salvaba el culo...como ahora.

-Venga Alec, es fin de curso...-Jaden sonrió de medio seas así con ellos, si tu hermano no hubiese pasado alcohol lo hubiese echo otro...

Alec se frotó de nuevo el puente de la nariz y fulminó al que consideraba su mejor amigo hasta el momento con la mirada.

-Jaden...

Era una advertencia. No iba a tolerar que nadie se le subiese a las barbas y menos su amigo , a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Jared, él no se dejaba mangonear tan fácilmente.

-Venga tío-dijo él sin perder aun su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía que cualquier mujer callese rendida sus es una noche y un poco de alcohol...que puede pasar, ¿eh?.

Y sin saber como, Alec acabó cediendo y permitió a sos dos gandules que llevasen un par de botellas al a fiesta.

_¿Un poco de alcohol...que puede pasar?_

Pero sin embargo esa noche fue el principio de muchos de los problemas que tuvieron mas adelante. Fue el comienzo de todo.

**Notas finales del capítulo: Bueno y de momento hasta aquí os dejo. Os he hecho una pequeña presentación. Espero que os haya gustado, ya os digo que faltan un montón de personajes nuevos para que veáis pero de momento así esta bien. Os confieso que Castiel es una de mis mejores creaciones :3 ya le iréis conociendo con el tiempo es muy trasto y se que os va a encantar. Y en cuanto a Alec...oh se que a muchos de vosotros os va a enamorar...pero si queréis saber como sigue no os va a quedar mas remedio que seguir leyendo :P. Sólo os digo que en esa fiesta van a pasar muchas cosas muajaja. Dejarme al menos algún review .. Hasta la próxima. Actualizaré lo antes posible. Byee~ **


	2. Capítulo I: La fiesta Primera parte

_Notas de la autora__: ¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo!, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar el capítulo TwT, pero de verdad os digo que casi no tengo tiempo ni para que pueda respirar…ahora por suerte llega el verano y tendré más tiempo libre para escribir así que os prometo que actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Ahora os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia…no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, así que ya me diréis que os parece n_n, dejarme vuestras opiniones en bonitos reviews que solo hacen alegrarme el día^^. Un saludo a todos. Os dejo con el capítulo:_

**Capítulo I:**

**"La fiesta"**

**Primera parte**

Aún Castiel no se estaba creyendo la suerte que había tenido esa noche. No sólo se había librado del castigo de su hermano, pues estaba seguro de que Alec le iba a castigar, sino que encima estaban caminando hacia el bosque con las dos mochilas, la de él y la de Jared, con el alcohol suficiente como para que la fiesta de esa noche se volviese bastante divertida...y todo gracias a Jaden. Le debía una muy gorda a su capitán.

Castiel no podía dejar de sonreír; Jared en cambio no había dejado de preocuparse desde que habían salido del castillo.

Si, se habían librado del castigo de Alec y tenían las dichosas bebidas...pero eso no quería decir que Alec no fuese a advertir a sus padres. Y si los padres de Jared se enteraban de eso...en fin, que ya podía irse despidiendo del verano.

La madre de Jared es Nayla Ward y al igual que su hijo es una mujer alta, con una melena azabache larga, sus ojos con grises azulados y de piel pálida. Físicamente se parecía más a su madre que a su padre.

Nayla es una poderosa aurora especializada en medimagia, una muy buena de hecho. En otros tiempos sirvió muy bien a la orden del fénix, pero ahora como las cosas estaban más tranquilas trabaja como medimaga en san mungo.

El padre de Jared también es un gran auror, Darel Ward. Alto, de tez dorada, unos ojos que eran una mezcla entre verde y azul y con el pelo castaño. Darel además fue, en su tiempo como estudiante de Hogwarts, fue el prefecto y capitán de Ravenclaw. Quizás por eso era un tipo muy estricto, aunque en parte comprensivo, con las reglas.

Si Darel llegase a descubrir lo que hoy había hecho Jared...se enfadaría mucho.

-Te oigo pensar desde aquí, Ward-dijo Castiel con su característico tono despreocupado-¿Dónde estabas cuando Black llego como si fuese nuestro ángel de la guarda? No tienes de que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien.

-¡Cierra la boca Arkadievich!-Jared se paró un momento para ver a su amigo-, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? tu hermano nos ha descubierto... ¿y que se te ocurre hacer? vacilarle, ponerte chulo...ser tú. Ya veo que la inteligencia no es tu punto fuerte. Te juro que me he sentido muy tentando a meterte uno de mis calcetines para cerrarte esa bocaza. Lo único que nos ha salvado hoy ha sido la aparición de Jaden.

Castiel sonrió de medio lado. Es como si Jared le estuviese contando un chiste muy gracioso.

-Que le voy a hacer, me gusta vivir al límite.

Jared le fulminó con la mirada.

-A veces me pregunto porque soy amigo tuyo.

-Bien déjame pensar-Castiel se rascó el mentón mientras soy condenadamente guapo, porque se me ocurren los mejores planes...oh, y porque gracias a mi maravilloso don de usar las palabras adecuadas siempre las chicas caen rendidas a nuestros pies.

-Sigue caminando antes de que te estampe una de las botellas en la cabeza.

Castiel rio pero siguió andando. Podría haber contestado a su amigo con otra de sus ingeniosas frases, pero prefirió guardarse la tentación.

Ahora tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Como en la fiesta que iban a tener esa noche. Porque Castiel se iba a encargar de que esa noche fuese inolvidable.

_Costase lo que costase._

El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío todos estaban en la maldita fiesta...y técnicamente Dánae tendría que estar ahí, pero no tenía fuerzas para ir allí.

Dánae era la hija menor del famoso Sirius Black y Eliah Nyx.

Sirius Black fue muy famoso en Hogwarts por ser un chico que era prácticamente el sex-symbol del castillo. Se llevaba a todas las chicas de calle. Pero incluso alguien como Sirius sentó la cabeza y encontró el amor. Y acabó casándose con Eliah Nyx, su unión iba mucho más allá de lo que suponía los lazos de un matrimonio. Ellos eran compañeros. Una unión mágica, poderosa e inquebrantable.

_Ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro_.

Y de esa unión nacieron sus tres hijos.

El primero de ellos era Jaden. Un niño precioso que en todos los aspectos posibles era la viva imagen de Sirius. Un chico que había nacido para no seguir las normas. A sus dieciséis años ya era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor jugando como buscador, sus notas no son tan buenas como las de Alec, su mejor amigo, pero a su manera es responsable y muy sobreprotector con sus dos hermanas.

_Nadie hace daño a mi familia_

Ese era el lema de Jaden. Nadie hacía daño a su familia...y mucho menos a sus hermanas. Jaden las sobreprotege demasiado. Pero él es el mayor, él era el encargado de cuidarlas. Sobre Jaden pesaba muchas responsabilidades. Más de las que él hubiese querido.

Helena es la mediana de los tres hermanos. Ella también se parecía físicamente a su pare. Ella es una joven morena oscura y larga, sus ojos son grises aunque su piel, a diferencia de la de Sirius, es pálida. Helena guardaba parecidos en el carácter tanto como con su padre como con Eliah.

Ella había heredado la inteligencia y la paciencia de su madre. De Sirius heredó su rebeldía y picardía.

Al ser la hermana mediana, Helena no tenía mucho en lo que destacar (o eso es lo que pensaba ella) así que por eso se aplicaba mucho en los estudios. Ella también estaba en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Jugaba como guardiana y se le daba bastante bien. En más de una ocasión salvó a su equipo de que muchas quaffles se colasen en el aro.

Y por último estaba la benjamina de Sirius y Eliah: Dánae Black.

Ella sin lugar a dudas era la niña mimada y sobreprotegida e la familia Black. Por mucho que Sirius se empeñase en negarlo lo cierto es que Dánae siempre había sido su niña mimada.

Dánae es una joven de quince años, de estatura media. Su pelo es negro y le llega hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. Sus ojos son de un color azul celeste y su piel es pálida.

Sin lugar a dudas Dánae es la que más se parece a Eliah, son casi como dos gotas de agua y quizás sea esa la razón por la que Sirius la consentía tanto.

Ella había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. Era la que mejores notas sacaba de sus dos hermanos, aunque Helena estaba casi a su altura.

Pero Dánae también ha heredado la habilidad de su padre con el quiddtich. A los catorce años entró en el equipo de Ravenclaw como cazadora y la verdad es que no se le daba nada mal.

En resumidas cuentas Dánae es la viva imagen de su madre...en todos los aspectos.

Porque por desgracia de la joven,_ ella había heredado la maldición de su madre._

Muchos decían que era una bendición todo lo que Dánae había heredado de su madre.

Sin embargo ella sabía bien todo lo que ello conllevaba y nunca se sintió bendecida..._más bien se sintió maldita._

A medida que ella cumplía los años, todos los poderes que tenía ocultos en ella se irían magnificando. En ese momento le dolía demasiado, pero iría a peor...en poco tiempo cumpliría los dieciséis años y todo se complicaría.

_Cuando cumpliese los dieciséis años se produciría "el cambio". _Y Dánae sabía que sería extremadamente doloroso.

Aprovechando que los demás estarían todos en el bosque, bajo directamente a los servicios de la segunda planta.

Y allí se encontraba ahora. Dánae ya había probado con todo, pero nada funcionaba. Se había mojado la cara y por más que intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente no lograba hacerlo. El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era cada vez más intenso. Sentía como de un momento a otro su cabeza iba a explotar.

Dánae estaba con la cabeza agachada, los ojos cerrados y ambas manos apoyadas sobre el lavabo, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano se habían vuelto completamente blancos.

Estaba tratando por todos los medios de calmarse pero no lo conseguía y eso le frustraba aún más. Levantó un momento la vista hasta el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Y tan sólo le bastó mirar a ese espejo un segundo para que este se resquebrajase. La muchacha en seguida bajó de nuevo la mirada hasta el lavabo y se mordió el labio inferior con quizás demasiada fuerza. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza intentando controlarse, intentando calmarse. _"Desaparece, desaparece" _eso es lo único en lo que pensaba la joven. Si no controlaba sus poderes podría ocasionar una catástrofe.

De repente sintió como una mano se posaba con suavidad en su hombro.

-Dánae...

Ella se giró sobre sí misma. Helena estaba allí junto a ella, solo con ver lo que su hermana había hecho con el espejo fue suficiente para que Helena supiese que la situación se estaba yendo de las manos de Dánae.

-Tranquila cielo-dijo Helena en un tono dulce y muy va a ir bien.

Los ojos de Dánae se humedecieron por acto reflejo antes las cariñosas palabras de su hermana Se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Helena; Esta situación la sobrepasaba. Helena solo apretó más el abrazo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de su hermana pequeña. Dánae dio un pequeño respingo. Ella, al igual que su madre, no le gustaba que le acariciasen el cabello así como así. Ese era un derecho que tan solo había concedido hasta ahora a su padre y a Jaden. Pero por esta vez no se quejó, pues sabía bien que lo único que pretendía Helena era ella se relajase un poco.

-N-no puedo Helena-dijo ella aún sin despegar su cabeza del hombro de su hermana-, no puedo más. Me duele mucho.

-shh, claro que puedes Dánae-Helena tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos e hizo que ella le mirase a los más fuerte de lo que crees cielo, y puedes con esto. Sé que te duele mucho, no porque yo esté en tu piel pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo que puede llegar a dolerte todo esto. Escúchame-Helena soltó un sabes que me he estado informando a lo largo de estos años...y bueno también he hablado con mamá de esto alguna vez. Y hay un método para que el dolor disminuya un poco...

Helena se sentía tan frustrada por todo lo que tendría que pasar su hermana que ya desde muy joven empezó a informase bien sobre lo que implicaban los poderes ocultos de Dánae. Mucha de la información que sabía es porque hablaba con su madre...pero la otra mayoría es porque se ha dedicado a contactar con personas de la raza de Dánae, a espaldas de sus padres. No había otra opción, Helena sabía que Sirius nunca la dejaría contactar con las otras personas que compartían el don de su hermana.

Dánae abrió los ojos algo extrañada y miro suplicante a Helena.

-Dímelo Helena...te lo suplico, necesito acabar un poco con este dolor. Haré lo que sea.

Helena se mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza. Sí que había un método...pero sabía que si Jaden se llegaba a enterar de lo que habían hecho se enfadaría mucho.

-Por favor Helena...

-Alcohol-dijo ella riéndose al fin- la bebida ayuda a que el dolor disminuya un poco-Helena ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de reprobació no creo que sea buena idea...a Jaden no le gustará.

-¡Me da igual!-Dánae ya lo había no es el más indicado para recriminarme, él bebe cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Y esto es un caso de fuerza mayor, lo necesito. No hay más que hablar.

Helena suspiró. Dánae tenía razón...ellas querían mucho a su hermano mayor, pero a veces no es que fuese un ejemplo.

-Está bien, pero... ¿de dónde piensas sacar el alcohol? no es que precisamente sea fácil de adquirir. Y ninguno de los amigos de nuestro hermano te dará el alcohol.

Dánae sonrió como respuesta y se separó por fin de los brazos de su hermana.

-Tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa que alivió un poco a eso tengo a Castiel Arkadievich.

Hacía ya un largo rato que la fiesta había empezado, Nayara podía oír los ruidos desde el vestuario.

Esa misma tarde hubo un partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Había sido un partido bastante reñido pero al final los Gryffindor habían conseguido la victoria y ese triunfo era un amargo sabor en la boca de Nayara.

No es porque Gryffindor hubiese ganado. Nayara, como buen Slytherin manifestaba su enemistad hacia los leones. Pero no estaba molesta porque les hubiesen ganado sino porque sabía bien que el capitán de Gryffindor se iba a encargar de regodearse en su victoria.

Él era su pesadilla hecha realidad. El tío, según su criterio, más insoportable de todo Hogwarts.

_Jaden Black._

Gryffindor por excelencia. Y para desgracia de Nayara, capitán del equipo también. Era el tío más creído, repelente e insensible que Nayara había tenido el placer de conocer nunca.

_Y el sentimiento de desprecio es mutuo._

Jaden y Nayara se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón. Ella y Alec tan sólo tres meses mayores que Jaden así que se podía decir que prácticamente se habían criado juntos. Fue casi inevitable que Jaden y Alec se convirtiesen en los mejores amigos...e incluso era más que eso, casi se podía decir que eran como hermanos. Llevaban yéndose juntos desde que tenían tres años. Nayara, en cierta parte, siempre había envidiado la relación que Jaden tenía con su hermano. Ella siempre quiso unirse a ellos, estar con ellos dos. Pero Jaden siempre se lo puso muy difícil...y cuando crecieron las cosas se complicaron aún más.

Cuando Nayara, Alec y Jaden cumplieron los ocho años la situación se hizo más complicada. Nayara y Jaden dejaron claro su enemistad y aunque Nayara siempre intentó ser amable con él, ser también amiga de Jaden, pero cuando este tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de cambiar el color de pelo de Naya con una poción...

_Ese fue el principio de todo._

Y a partir de ese momento Jaden Black y Nayara Arkadievna se declararon la guerra mutua. Y cuando crecieron las cosas empeoraron más. Nayara pensaba que él era un chulo sin escrúpulos; Él sabía que Nayara era una barbie mal criada.

Cuando los tres entraron a Hogwarts por primera vez las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Jaden fue a parar a Gryffindor y Nayara a Slytherin...y esa era la excusa que ambos necesitaban para tener un "motivo" para odiarse. A medida que iban pasando los años, y ellos iban pasando de curso, la relación iba empeorando cada vez más. Y ahora, en la actualidad, mantenían lo que comúnmente se conocía como una relación de amor-odio.

Mientras Nayara se quitaba las protecciones de los brazos se estaba preguntando porque ese idiota de Black no había ido en persona a restregarle la victoria que habían tenido hoy.

Ella conocía lo suficiente a Black como para saber que él era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Pero por suerte para ella esta noche se podría olvidar de él un rato. Era una suerte que esta noche hubiese esa fiesta, no es que Nayara fuese a beber. Con su hermano por ahí vigilando iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo, pero por lo menos podría pasárselo bien; Nayara es la mejor amiga de Helena Black, a pesar de que esta última fuese un año más pequeña que Arkadievna siempre congeniaron mucho juntas y fue inevitable que acabasen convirtiéndose en mejores amigas. Helena era la única que conseguía, junto con la intervención de Alec en varias ocasiones, que su hermano y Nayara no acabasen matándose.

Una vez que la joven se quitó las protecciones de los brazos los dejó sobre uno de los bancos que había dentro del vestuario. Ella suspiro y se miró al espejo, el partido le había despeinado completamente. Ahora mismo estaba mirándose al espejo e intentaba ordenar el revoltijo que era su pelo. Nayara se sacó el jersey del equipamiento por encima de la cabeza. Ahora solo llevaba puesta la fina camiseta del equipo, y lo finos pantalones. Seguía mirándose al espejo, ella tenía en mente darse una buena ducha ahora, pero justo cuando la rubia estaba cogiendo el dobladillo de la camiseta para quitársela alguien entró precipitadamente en el vestuario.

_Jaden Black._

Como no.

-Arkadievna.

Nayara en ese momento tenía la camiseta casi por la mitad de su torso, casi se podía ver el inicio de su sujetador de encaje negro. Jaden no era un chico que fuese a desperdiciar una oportunidad con ninguna chica y había que ser muy idiota para no apreciar que Arkadievna era una joven atractiva. A él siempre le gusto el pelo de Naya, tan rubio...tan largo y brillante...y por Merlín, había que estar bien ciego para no darse cuenta de lo dotada que estaba. Era sin lugar a dudas una de las chicas con más pecho de su promoción de Hogwarts.

Toda ella era hermosa y Jaden sabía perfectamente que esa belleza se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición.

Nayara siempre había sido algo así como su enemiga, pero esa niñata creció...y Jaden nunca pensó que ese cuerpo se convertiría en tal tentación para sus sentidos.

Hacía ya un tiempo que él se estaba empezando a sentir atraído por Nayara...y no entendía porque. Ella siempre le había parecido una barbie pija mimada...pero últimamente ni eso parecía ya capaz de frenarle y que ella empezase a juntarse tanto con Draco Malfoy no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Pero jamás podría ver a Nayara de ese modo...por mucho que ahora se sintiese atraído por ella nunca podría hacer nada. Para su desgracia Naya es la hermana de Alec, su mejor amigo...su hermano prácticamente.

_Y las hermanas eran intocables_. No había más que hablar.

Pero ahora mismo le costaba pensar con algo de racionalidad. Tras convencer a Alec de que no pasaría nada por meter un poco de alcohol en la fiesta él mismo aprovechó para dar un par de tragos a una de las botellas que llevaba Castiel.

Aún no estaba borracho, pero su aliento olía a Whisky de fuego y era evidente que cualquiera que le viese ahora se daría cuenta de que estaba bebido.

Y en esas mismas condiciones fue a ver a Nayara. Jaden sabía que ella estaría en el vestuario.

Nayara era demasiado coqueta como para no ir a una fiesta sin estar lo suficientemente arreglada. Y ahí fue justo donde se la encontró. En el vestuario de Slytherin, casi medio desnuda...Jaden tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en ese momento para no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

Él volvió a la realidad cuando notó que algo le había golpeado la cara y cuando vio una de las protecciones del brazo de Nayara junto al suelo y la joven esbozando su más que característica sonrisa mezquina Jared supo que había sido ella quien le había tirado eso. Nayara estaba de nuevo con la camiseta puesta y ese hecho casi hizo gruñir a Black en un claro desacuerdo con su acción.

**-**¿no te han enseñado en tu casa que se llama a las puertas antes de entrar? son las normas básicas de educación, por si no lo sabías.

Jaden solo pudo esbozar una medio sonrisa como respuesta a las palabras de Nayara, él sabía muy bien que ese gesto conseguía poner de los nervios a la muchacha...razón de más para hacerlo.

-Yo no tengo que llamar a la puerta para entrar en los sitios, muñeca-dijo Jaden sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus Jaden Black, puedo entrar donde me dé la gana.

-¡Lárgate!-dijo ella fulminándole con la mirada-, y te juro por Merlín que como vuelvas a llamarme muñeca te daré una patada tan fuerte en el culo que aterrizarás directamente en el bosque prohibido.

Y él lo único que hizo fue ampliar aún más su sonrisa. Era tan fácil picarla...

-No pienso irme y tus amenazas me dan igual. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-¡Que es lo que quieres ahora Jaden!-bufó la tengo tiempo ni ganas de aguantar tus gilipolleces, así que escupe lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. A diferencia de ti tengo mejores que cosas que hacer que estar aquí ahora aguantándote-Nayara apoyó una mano en su cadera y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Por un momento la sonrisa desapareció del rosto de Black y él también se apresuró a fruncir el ceño. Algo había en las palabras de Nayara que no acababa de gustarle.

-Cosas como que... ¿Cómo ir con ese gilipollas de Malfoy?

Jaden sabía que si no tuviese en el cuerpo unas cuantas copas de más nunca hubiese hecho a Nayara tal insinuación, pero ya lo había hecho.

Nayara se ruborizó ligeramente. Nunca se espera que Jaden le fuese a salir con eso. Sí que era cierto que últimamente se juntaba un poco más con Malfoy, pero no fue siempre así. Ella, al igual que muchos otros, pensaba y sabía que Malfoy era un niño de papá con una mente demasiado mezquina...pero todo cambió un poco al iniciar este último curso. Draco se había mostrado especialmente amable y considerado con ella...y aunque Nayara desconfiase al principio de las intenciones de ese rubio al final acabó fiándose de él incluso se habían hecho algo así como amigos. Eso le llevó unos cuantos problemas con algunas personas, pero Nayara tenía la ferviente convicción de que Draco Malfoy no era tan mala persona como muchos creían.

Por eso le molestó el tono en el que Jaden dijo eso.

-¿Y que si me voy con él?-dijo Nayara saltando a la creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, que pasa Jaden Black ¿no hay ninguna chica a la que engañar hoy con tus encantos y por eso vienes a fastidiarme?

Porque era así siempre, y ese era uno de los motivos por el que ella no aguantaba a Jaden. Su afán por coleccionar mujeres. Siempre estaba con una, es más, Nayara no había visto nunca a Jaden sin una chica...y eso en el fondo de su interior le molestaba, le molestaba y le quemaba por dentro. Aunque eso nunca se lo confesaría a Jaden. Eso jamás, su orgullo se lo impedía; Jaden, por otro lado, gruñó esta vez sin poder evitarlo ante las palabras de esa maldita rubia. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta ella con total seguridad aunque seguía algo achispado por las copas de más que se había metido en el cuerpo.

-No puedes juntarte con Malfoy.

Él no lo dijo en un tono preocupado, sino como si sus palabras fueran nada más y menos que ordenes impresas, directrices que ella tenía que cumplir sí o sí. Y eso de alguna manera le hizo ponerse más furiosa.

_Nayara Arkadievna no recibía órdenes de nadie_. Y mucho menos de Jaden Black.

Cuando él se empezó a acercar Nayara empezó a echarse hacia atrás por acto reflejo. De alguna manera le ponía nerviosa tenerle tan cerca. Le empujó con fuerza por el pecho...pero Jaden apenas se movió de donde estaba.

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí!-bufo la rubia-.Y para tu información me iré con quien me dé la gana y no con quien tú quieras, ¿te queda claro Black?

Siempre tan contestona, tan altanera. Nunca antes había conocido una chica tan desagradable. Ya de pequeña era así de irritante pero es que a medida que crecía se volvía más y más insoportable. Jaden no entendía con lo bien que se llevaba con Alec y Castiel como su hermana podía ser tan desagradable como lo era. Black agarró el brazo de Nayara, haciendo que esta se detuviese en sus inútiles intentos de empujarle.

-No pienso irme-la miro intensamente a los ojos, sin vacilar ni un segundo-, no hasta que te disculpes por supuesto.

Nayara se le quedó mirando como si Jaden se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Pedirle perdón? antes prefería ser la ayudante de Hagrid durante un mes.

-¿Te has dado un golpe durante el partido?, ¿o es que se te ha muerto la última neurona que te quedaba en la cabeza? No pienso pedirte disculpas-Nayara intentó inútilmente zafarse del agarre de Black-¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! o te juro por Merlín que te pateó las pelotas hasta tal punto que tengas que estar en la enfermería una semana sin poder moverte.

Jaden sonrió de medio lado.

-Tus amenazas me importan muy poco, querida rusita. Y deja de intentar revolverte-él se inclinó sobre su oído. Colocando sus labios sobre su oreja, al hablar, en un susurro, la oreja de Nayara vibró dos sabemos que soy más fuerte que tú, por mucho que eso hiera ese orgullo que te gastas.

Nayara bufo con más fuerza, una manía que había sido una clara herencia de su padre, y sintió unos grandes deseos de darle un buen puñetazo en su cara de niño guapo...pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Él tenía razón, Jaden era más fuerte que ella.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Black? Suéltalo de una vez y lárgate.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba pasando con él más se daba cuenta de que le ponía nerviosa la cercanía de Black; Jaden se apartó del oído de Nayara y la miro fijamente.

-Como ya he dicho antes, vengo a que me des una disculpa...ya sabes por eso-Jaden se señaló de mala gana una de las cejas, aquella que en concreto tenía una tirita.

Ahora fue el turno de Nayara para medio sonreír. Dando una fuerte patada en uno de los zapatos de Jaden, haciendo que este gruñese y se echase, por inercia, hacia atrás, consiguiendo por fin que él la soltase. Después, apoyando su espalda en la pared se cruzó de brazos y continuó con esa medio sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh-le dijo como si ese hecho no fuese í que se trata de eso-ante el bufido que salió de las cuerdas vocales de Jaden, ella solo sonrió más. Nayara se miró con suma atención las uñas de la mano izquierda antes de responderle-, no pienso pedirte disculpas por esa gilipollez. Por si lo habías olvidado soy la golpeadora de mi equipo.

-No me tomes por idiota Arkadievna, te conozco bien. ¡Tú me lanzaste aquella bluggder a la cara!, ¡ves esto!-Jaden se señaló su ceja estropeado mi cara. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

_Por supuesto que lo había hecho a propósito._

Nayara se había estado portando relativamente bien durante el partido. Pero después de como ese idiota se estaba pavoneando después de que Castiel metiese otra quaffle en aro fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Así que Nayara no se lo pensó dos veces y con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz de emplear redirigió la bluggder que le venía hasta la posición en la que se encontraba Jaden. Fred paró el golpe con su bate, pero aun así no sirvió de mucho. La bluggder acabó escurriéndose y golpeando la cara de Jaden.

Nayara sonrió bastante victoriosa la ver cómo, gracias a su golpe, le había partido una ceja al capitán de Gryffindor.

-Tan solo me limitaba a hacer mi trabajo, que como golpeadora consiste en esquivar bluggders-Nayara se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de presunta inocencia en su eres un inepto no es mi problema sino el tuyo. Pobre Jaden Black...el drama de su vida es que le han hecho un rasguño en la cara-con una sonrisa burlona, que indicaba que se estaba riendo de él, la rubia palmeó el hombro de Jaden con una de sus manos-. Tranquilo Black lo acabarás superando. Y ahora si no te importa lárgate.

Jaden entrecerró los ojos, deseando mentalmente que esa noche lloviese, así se le podría estropear el peinado a la princesita; Con pasos esta vez más rápidos avanzó hasta que Nayara fue arrinconada. Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya tenía la espalda apoyada contra los azulejos y las manos de Jaden a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y la joven pudo sentir perfectamente como su corazón se aceleraba.

_No le gustaba tenerle tan cerca._

-¿Qué demonios haces? creo haberte dicho que te largaras.

-¿Desde cuándo te hago caso? A sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que me vaya, discúlpate.

-Antes prefiero salir con Longbottom.

Él gruñó de nuevo y posó su cuerpo contra el de Nayara.

-Barbie desagradable.

-Gilipollas.

Y un segundo después pasó algo que Nayara no se esperó. Ya tenía preparado otro insulto para Jaden, pero este decidió inclinarse sobre ella y sellar su boca juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Para aquel entonces el ambiente en el bosque estaba ya bastante animado. Hacía ya diez minutos que era media noche y todo parecía ir bien por el bosque, sin ningún accidente aparente.

Eso hizo suspirar de alivio en cierta medida a Alec, pero sabía bien que no debía fiarse de su hermano pequeño y más teniendo en cuenta que este había conseguido meter finalmente alcohol en la fiesta.

Aún no sabía cómo podía haberse dejado convencer por Jaden para dejarles hacer eso.

"_Por un poco de alcohol no pasa nada"_

Ya claro, como si no conociese a su hermano o a su mejor amigo...porque Alec sabía perfectamente las tonterías que llegaba a hacer Jaden bajo los efectos del alcohol.

En conclusión que esa fiesta, entre unas cosas y otras, iba tener más frentes abiertos que la segunda guerra mundial; Alec miraba a todas partes, buscando a Jaden con la mirada...pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, de hecho no le había vuelto a ver desde que se escabulló de esa forma de las cocinas. ¿Pero dónde se había podido meter Black? Después de que él mismo le hubiese obligado prácticamente a asistir a aquella fiesta lo mínimo que podría haber hecho es quedarse con él con todos esos pensamiento el muchacho finalmente se animó a servirse un refresco y a participar en una conversación que estaban manteniendo unos cuantos miembros de su equipo de quiddtich.

Y no muy lejos de allí, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, Astrid Nyx se llevaba su bebida a los labios a medida que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Alec Arkadievich. Aunque hubiese querido no habría podido apartar la mirada de él. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Alec siempre le había parecido demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Hubo un momento en el que ella y Alec cruzaron sus miradas, solo durante una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Astrid desviase al instante la mirada totalmente azorada. Sentía ya sus mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y rápido. Siempre que él la miraba pasaba lo mismo.

_Ella no podía resistirse a esos ojos._

-Tierra llamando a Astrid, tierra llamando a Astrid-Helena se permito esbozar una sonrisa ás siendo demasiado cantosa.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza apartando momentáneamente todos los pensamientos que tuvieran alguna relación con Alec y se centró por completo en su prima.

Astrid es la primea de Jaden, Helena y Dánae. Ella es le hija de Judd Nyx, hermano mayor de Eliah, uno de los aurores más famosos, poderoso y con un elevado puesto en el ministerio hasta el momento, y de Sophie Agrotera, una muggle que actualmente trabaja como profesora de Literatura Universal en un instituto muggle de Inglaterra. De la unión de Judd y Sophie nacieron sus dos hijos: Astrid y Kyrian.

La primogénita de los Nyx es Astrid. Una chica de casi diecisiete años. Mide más o menos 1,65 centímetros. Su pelo es castaño claro ondulado, que más o menos le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Había heredado los ojos achocolatados de su padre y la forma en la que se le marcaban las facciones en su rostro. De Sophie tenía la tonalidad dorada de su piel y sus manos pequeñas.

Aunque ella es la que más se parece a Judd y la que más apegada estaba a su padre de los dos hermanos, Astrid tenía aspectos en su carácter tanto de su padre como de su madre. De Judd compartía la capacidad de mantenerse serena en las situaciones más delicadas y su gran experiencia mágica y de Sophie había heredado su carácter dulce, cariñoso y comprensivo.

Astrid es una chica muy dulce, tímida y con un gran corazón. Es probablemente demasiado empática con todo el mundo y bastante compresiva. Siempre se ofrece a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y eso alguna que otra vez le había traído algún problema. Ella, al ser hija de quien era, y siendo además la ahijada del propio Alastor Moody, había sido criada recibiendo una educación mágica más avanzada que del a de sus otros compañeros de promoción. Astrid es sin lugar a dudas una maga muy poderosa para la edad que tiene y precisamente por ello se vio en la obligación de ocultar ante los demás el potencial que tiene. Si alguien llegase a enterarse de su verdadero poder mucha gente podría aprovecharse de ella. Pero Astrid, a pesar de tener ese carácter tan dulce, sabía defenderse bien sola.

Kyrian, en cambio, es todo lo contrario a su hermana. Al ser el benjamín de la familia en cierta manera estaba más mimado por su madre. Kyrian es un chico de catorce años, demasiado alto quizás para la edad que tiene. De melena morena y revuelta (cosa que en cierta manera a Judd le sacaba de quicio porque le recuerda a su cuñado Sirius) y unos ojos marrones chocolate. Su piel es dorada, al fin y al cabo todos los Nyx son griegos.

Kyrian es un chico muy inteligente pero a la vez demasiado impulsivo, lo que hacía que se metiese en algún que otro lío en más de una ocasión. Es muy travieso pero posee un gran corazón al igual que su hermana.

Cuando Astrid escuchó la acusación de Helena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-N-no digas tonterías-se defendió la sólo miraba por si Jaden aparecía...pero al parecer no está por ninguna parte.

Y eso era raro. Quitando a Alec no había otra persona que conociese bien a Jaden como ella misma.

Él y Astrid también se habían criado juntos y al paso de los años fue prácticamente inevitable que acabasen convirtiéndose en mejores amigos parte de primos. Siempre se habían contado todo, eran confidentes mutuos y prácticamente se sabían la vida del otro.

Y, por supuesto, Jaden sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Astrid respecto a Alec.

Esa noche se suponía que Jaden la iba a ayudar a dar un paso con él...pero el muy condenado había decidido desparecer. Y lo peor de todo es que ella se estaba imaginando a donde había ido.

Jaden es un caso perdido.

-Ya-Helena soltó un pesado suspiro, es como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de Jaden, seguramente esté ahora muy bien acompañado...pero tampoco creo que este toda la noche ocupado-se encogió de no aparece tampoco...-algo hizo sonreír con malicia a Helena, era como si fuese un chiste que solo ella el campo libre, vamos... ¿porque no le dices algo?

¿Decirle algo? La sola idea hacía que Astrid se pusiese más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La castaña empezó a jugar con el vaso de su refresco entre sus manos. Siempre que Alec estaba relativamente cerca, ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y casi siempre acababa balbuceando como una idiota. No, no era buena idea hablar con Arkadievich, no por el momento.

-Oh no-Astrid estaba cada vez más ruborizada. Estoy bien aquí, además él parece ocupado.

Helena puso los ojos en blanco, conocía muy bien a Astrid y sabía lo tímida que era...pero si no se espabilaba otra chica más lista acabaría arrebatándoselo. Tenía que ayudarla un poco, quizás solo necesitase un empujón.

-Oh vamos Astrid, ¡échale narices!, ¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva gustando?-Astrid abrió la boca para replicar pero Helena no la dejo respuesta es demasiado tiempo...y francamente después del chasco que te llevaste con Dorian creo que puedes llevarte una alegría al cuerpo. Vamos hombre, ¡sois del mismo curso y de la misma casa!, no lo tendrías más a huevo ni echo aposta-Helena se quedó pensativa-, ¿No decías que querías entrar al equipo? Pues ya lo tienes.

-Helena...-Astrid suspiró, la terquedad debía ser un defecto de todos los Black-, no es tan sencillo...además no sabría de qué hablar con él.

-Pues yo que tú usaría ese maravilloso cerebro y pensaría rápido. Alec viene hacia aquí.

-que...¡que!

Astrid pensó que su prima le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto...pero cuando vio que Alec estaba caminando hacia donde estaban ellas Astrid supo que Helena estaba en lo cierto. Y en seguida la castaña sintió que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de que se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro.

"_Él estaba caminando hacia ella."_

Astrid se apresuró en alisarse el pelo con sus dedos, con la esperanza de que su cabello no pareciese muy despeinado, y se arregló con las manos las arrugas que se habían formado en su falda. Sabía que no podía estar perfecta, pues ella misma no se consideraba perfecta, pero al menos quería estar presentable. Ella notó como sus mejillas ardían debido al rubor que sentía.

-Helena, ¿estoy presentable?

Pero cuando Astrid se giró se dio cuenta de que su prima se había esfumado, la había dejado sola con Arkadievich...¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así!?...la había dejado sola cuando más la necesitaba. Esta se la iba a guardar...aún no sabía como pero se vengaría de Helena por esto.

-Astrid.

Ella conocía bien esa voz, por eso cuando escuchó la voz fría, carente alguna de expresión, de Alec el cuerpo de Astrid se estremeció. No había esperado que él llegase tan pronto, era demasiado sigiloso. Astrid intentó parecer segura aunque por dentro estaba temblando como si se tratase de un flan.

-Arkadievich.

Alec arqueó una ceja.

-Por favor Astrid, que nos conocemos desde el primer curso. No tienes que tratarme con esa formalidad. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme simplemente Alec.

Ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenerle tan cerca no era bueno para ella. Él simplemente le parecía perfecto, le gustaba todo de Alec...incluso ese carácter tan frío que tiene, incluso eso le parecía perfecto. Tampoco es que tuvieran mucha confianza, Alec es muy reservado y Astrid sabía bien que solo confiaba en unos pocos a la hora de constar sus problemas...pero aun así ella no se rendía, guardaba la esperanza de que algún día Alec también le confiase sus inquietudes.

-¿Te sirvieron las clases?-La voz de Alec la devolvió a la realidad. Ella le miró sin entender bien su pregunta y Alec soltó una , ya sabes, las clases de Aritmancia que dimos juntos hace unas semanas, ¿te sirvieron?

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior con algo de culpabilidad. Realmente nunca necesitó las clases extra que Alec le había dado. Tan solo había sido un intento desesperado por parte de Astrid para acercarse a Alec, una excusa para estar cerca de él. Y durante esas escasas semanas en las que ellos estuvieron dando clases, Astrid tuvo la esperanza de que Alec se diese cuenta de algo...pero fue inútil. Al menos le sirvió para reforzar la asignatura.

-Si-dijo sin que se notase la decepción que sentía en ese han servido de ayuda, muchas gracias por todo Alec, no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

-No digas tonterías Astrid-él ladeó la cabeza-, no me ha supuesto ninguna molestia. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿verdad?

_Amigos._

Una sola palabra que conseguía encoger su corazón. "Amigos", eso es lo que son. Amigos y nada más. Él jamás la vería como otra cosa. Daba igual todo lo que Astrid se esforzase...todo es inútil si Alec no la veía más que como a una amiga.

Toda la energía con la que la joven había empezado la noche se desvaneció. Astrid tenía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto y ponerse a llorar hasta que no le quedase ni una lágrima más que derramar. Pero no podía hacerlo o más bien no quería hacerlo. Realmente pensaba que era masoquista o algo así porque no quería separarse de Alec...aunque para él solo fuese una amiga, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

Pero hacía ya rato que entre los dos jóvenes se había formado un incómodo silencio. Astrid volvió a morderse el labio inferior, no sabía bien de que podría hablar con él, estaba a punto de seguir el consejo de Helena cuando de repente escuchó como Alec carraspeaba.

-Oye Astrid-Alec se tomó su tiempo al he venido hasta aquí porque quería preguntarte una cosa.

Él uso al hablar su característico tono frío y despreocupado, pero esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Astrid diese vuelco. Sus ojos achocolatados brillaron con fuerza..._él tenía algo que decirla_... ¿Y si al fin se había percatado? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Astrid se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y en esa misma mirada ella le estaba instando a que continuase hablando.

-¿No has visto a Jaden? Me dijo que tenía que solucionar una cosa, pero no ha aparecido aún.

Solo un segundo después de que Alec terminase aquella frase, Astrid sintió como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada por encima de la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ilusa? Por un momento ella pensó que él estaría interesado...pero una vez más la cruda realidad se había encargado de mostrarla que no es así.

Lo que único que les unía era la misma casa de Hogwarts y Jaden. Esa era la razón por la que se había acercado a hablar con ella. Jaden y nada más que Jaden. La castaña sintió como sus ojos empezaban a escocer, las lágrimas amenazaban ya con salir de sus ojos, pero ella esperaría...no iba a llorar delante de él, aún le quedaba algo de dignidad. Tan solo tragó saliva con fuerza enfrentándose a la mirada de Alec.

-No le he visto-Astrid hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por hacer que su tono de voz fuese el de también le estaba buscando, pero no aparece-se encogió de hombros-. Aparecerá en cualquier momento.

-Ya veo-otra vez ese gélido tono en su creo que daré otra vuelta por si le veo, luego nos vemos Astrid. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Alec.

Y Astrid vio como Alec volvía a mezclarse entre la multitud y no fue hasta que se cercioró de que él ya no estaba allí cuando la joven permitió que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

Castiel se había apurado de un trago su segundo vaso de Vodka cuando sus ojos azules se enfrentaban a la mirada gris y acusadora de su mejor amigo. Él le contuvo la mirada a Jared sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

-¿Qué?-espetó.

-¿A qué viene tanta ansiedad? No es una carrera, Castiel, y ya vas por el tercer vaso de Vodka en menos de una hora.

Castiel rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia a las palabras de Jared.

-Efectivamente, no es una carrera, pero me lo quiero pasar bien. ¿Qué problema tienes? Deja ya de quejarte, cuando te pones en ese plan eres casi tan insufrible como mi hermano-Castiel dio otro largo trago a su ájate y disfruta ya habrá tiempo mañana para lamentarse.

"_A veces no estaría mal que te parecieses a él"._

Pero Jared sólo lo pensó para sí mismo. Además, aunque hubiese manifestado sus pensamientos en voz alta no hubiese servido de mucho. Castiel tan solo habría hecho alguna de sus gracias, pero seguramente pasaría de él…como hacía casi siempre. Así que tan solo se limitó a beber.

A veces se preguntaba si había algo que de verdad Castiel se tomase en serio. Siempre tenía esa actitud arrogante y tan seguro de sí mismo que costaba saber cuáles eran las verdaderas preocupaciones de su amigo, si es que las tenía. Ese era uno de los secretos mejor guardados pues él no lo relejaba nunca. Por eso Jared se había propuesto esa noche vigilar a Castiel de cerca…o más bien cerciorarse de que no se propasase con el alcohol y más si se estaba pegando esos viajes con el Vodka. Por mucho que Castiel se creyese tan seguro de sí mismo, Jared sabía demasiado bien como se portaba cuando se emborrachaba y es sencillamente insoportable. Y esa noche en particular no iba a dejar que bebiese ni una gota más de alcohol. No cuando Alec estaba especialmente encima de ellos. Si Castiel hacia una de sus típicas gilipolleces, Alec se enteraría y tan solo sería cuestión de tiempo que su padre lo supiese y simplemente Jared no podía permitir eso. Se iba a encargar personalmente de vigilar a Castiel.

-Lo que tú digas, Cas-Jared volvió a poner los ojos en que conste que te avisé.

Castiel volvió a reír por lo bajo. En algunas ocasiones su amigo conseguía sacarle de quicio, es como si Jared no quisiese divertirse nunca…a veces simplemente había que dejarse llevar por momento, eso no es lo que no conseguía que Jared entendiese.

Se sirvió una tercera copa de Vodka.

No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo fuerte que le estaba pegando la bebida. Nunca antes había probado el Vodka, pero por sus venas corría sangre rusa. Sencillamente le parecía un insulto no haber probado aun esa bebida.

Normalmente él tenía bastante aguante con el alcohol, pero se estaba dando cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba y de lo mucho que le estaba subiendo la bebida. Aun no estaba borracho, pero estaba en el puntillo ese en el que le salía automática la risa tonta y tenía que esforzarse en poder componer frases con coherencia. Y ni con esas pensó en dejar de beber. Era la última noche de curso, había conseguido organizar la fiesta…y habían logrado meter el alcohol en ella con éxito.

_Nada podía ir mal esa noche._

Castiel se llevó el vaso a los labios y dio un fuerte trago mientras observaba como Jared se estaba entreteniendo mirando, con quizás algo de descaro, a la benjamina de los Potter.

No era ni más ni menos que Cassandra Potter, la hija pequeña de James y Lily Potter, y la hermana pequeña de Harry Potter.

A diferencia de su hermano, Cassie había acabado en Ravenclaw y también jugaba en el equipo como golpeadora junto a Jared. La pequeña de los Potter es una joven de quince años (al igual que Jared, Castiel y Dánae), de estatura media, pelirroja y de unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda y piel pálida. Es una chica muy tímida y callada, pero cuando tiene que sacar su carácter lo hace sin ninguna contemplación. No es una chica que se deje pisotear fácilmente.

Quizás por todo ese conjunto de cosas es por lo que a Jared le gustaba tanto…pero por algún motivo no se decidía a lanzarse.

-¿A qué esperas?-la voz de Castiel hizo sobresaltarse a Jared. Castiel rio y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo-.Lánzate de una vez.

Jared soltó un bufido. Casi que prefería que Castiel se bebiese entera la botella de Vodka a que metiese la nariz en este asunto.

-No empieces Arkadievich.

Era un aviso, una advertencia que Castiel ignoró por completo.

-Ward-Castiel le miró fijamente a los de una vez. Eso de ir de amigo está muy bien…pero pasado un tiempo corres el peligro de caer de cabeza en la _"zona"._

-¿La "zona"?-Jared arqueó una ceja mirando a Castiel, intentando adivinar la nueva tontería que se le estaba pasando a su amigo por la cabeza-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-La friendzone-Castiel hablaba como si se tratase de algo bastante no espabilas con Potter, acabarás siendo su amigo pagafantas-Una vez más Castiel dio otro trago a su bebida-, y créeme Jared, los pagafantas no mojan.

Jared se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Castiel. ¿Cómo podía soltar esa clase de comentarios y quedarse tan ancho?

-¡Cállate Castiel!-bufó no soy un pagafantas y no estoy en ninguna friendzone. En vez meterte en la vida de los demás deberías preocuparte de tus propios problemas.

-Oh, no me digas-Castiel arqueó una ceja-¿Y qué problemas son esos?

Jared decidió picarle un poco. Era una venganza personal por todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir esa noche.

-Llévanos aquí casi dos horas y aún no ha caído ninguna chica rendida a tus pies, que pasa Arkadievich, ¿Se te ha esfumado todo el encanto con la borrachera?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa ya se había borrado de sus labios. Nunca le gustaba que le provocasen y menos aún le gustaba que dudasen de su capacidad de ligar con cualquier mujer; Por un momento Castiel se olvidó de la botella de Vodka.

Ahora tenía mejores cosas en mente.

-Podría ligarme a quien quiera y cuando quiera, y lo sabes bien, Ward.

-¿Si?-Jared sabía que Castiel a se había picado, así que solo tenía que meter un poco más el dedo en la es lo que dices, pero lo que yo veo es la verdad. Y la verdad es que en las casi dos horas que llevamos aquí no te has comido ni una rosca-se encogió de ás esta noche no estés de suerte…otro día será…

-¡Cállate!-Castiel ya estaba rechinando los dientes-.Sólo sabes decir gilipolleces. Te repito que puedo ligarme a quien me dé la gana-Castiel chasqueó los no tengo que ir hasta las chicas, son ellas las que vienen a mí. Estas hablando con Castiel Arkadievich, espero que no se te olvide.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba con eso de **"yo soy Castiel Arkadievich"**, es como si le pagaran por decir esa frase; Lo peor de todo es que Jared conocía bien ese brillo en los ojos celestes de su amigo.

Castiel estaba decidido. Nada podría pararle ahora.

-Dánae Black.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-Jared le miró sin entender.

-Esa es la que va a caer esta noche. Dánae Black.

Jared no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. ¿Dánae Black? No podía haber elegido una chica más difícil. Ella era todo lo contrario a Castiel…

-Creo que la bebida te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. No lo conseguirás ni aunque usases un filtro de amor.

-He dicho que será Dánae Black-Castiel ignoró las palabras de Jared-.Y tal y como te dije antes yo no tengo que hacer el trabajo, son las mujeres las que vienen a mí.

Jared no supo de qué estaba hablando hasta que vio como Dánae se estaba acercando con pasos seguros hacia ellos. Una parte de él odió profundamente a su mejor amigo. Maldito fuese Castiel y su condenada buena suerte…

Pero Jared no es único que estaba maldiciendo hoy a Castiel. Mientras Dánae caminaba hacia ellos dos estaba haciendo lo propio.

Cuando llegó al bosque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Jaden y explicarle la nueva situación…pero su hermano no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que no le quedó otro remedio que recurrir a _él_…a la última persona que le hubiese gustado pedirle un favor.

Castiel Arkadievich.

La última persona con la que quería hablar ahora. Pero le necesitaba, por mucho que le costase asumirlo.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraban él y Jared. Dánae miró a los ojos a Castiel sin vacilar antes de hablar.

-Arkadievich.

Él tan solo sonrió de esa manera tan petulante que tanto la irritaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tan solo le mantenía la mirada.

-Dime Black.

-Quiero alcohol.

Lejos de espantarse, Castiel sólo amplió aún más su sonrisa curvando sus labios haciendo que ahora se formase una medio sonrisa en ellos.

_Definitivamente la noche se iba a poner interesante._

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I**

_Notas finales del capítulo:__ Bien, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Como habéis podido comprobar Castiel es un poco idiota…prometo que luego mejora…aunque para que lo veáis tendréis que leer más. A Dánae, o más bien a la familia Black, les pasa algo (como habéis podido comprobar) pero no pienso desvelar todas las cosas en el primer capítulo. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero soy una chica bastante ocupada Un.n, lo único que puedo prometer es actualizar tan rápido como pueda. En el siguiente capítulo las coas ya se van a poner un poco más interesantes…así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer para que actualice. Tan solo me conformo con un lindo review^^. Espero volver pronto, os quiere vuestra amiga:_

_~Sora-chan90~_


End file.
